1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of motion capture. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for performing motion capture using shutter synchronization and/or using phosphorescent paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Motion capture” refers generally to the tracking and recording of human and animal motion. Motion capture systems are used for a variety of applications including, for example, video games and computer-generated movies. In a typical motion capture session, the motion of a “performer” is captured and translated to a computer-generated character.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 in a motion capture system, a plurality of motion tracking “markers” (e.g., markers 101, 102) are attached at various points on a performer's 100's body. The points are selected based on the known limitations of the human skeleton. Different types of motion capture markers are used for different motion capture systems. For example, in a “magnetic” motion capture system, the motion markers attached to the performer are active coils which generate measurable disruptions x, y, z and yaw, pitch, roll in a magnetic field.
By contrast, in an optical motion capture system, such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, the markers 101, 102 are passive spheres comprised of retro-reflective material, i.e., a material which reflects light back in the direction from which it came, ideally over a wide range of angles of incidence. A plurality of cameras 120, 121, 122, each with a ring of LEDs 130, 131, 132 around its lens, are positioned to capture the LED light reflected back from the retro-reflective markers 101, 102 and other markers on the performer. Ideally, the retro-reflected LED light is much brighter than any other light source in the room. Typically, a thresholding function is applied by the cameras 120, 121, 122 to reject all light below a specified level of brightness which, ideally, isolates the light reflected off of the reflective markers from any other light in the room and the cameras 120, 121, 122 only capture the light from the markers 101, 102 and other markers on the performer.
A motion tracking unit 150 coupled to the cameras is programmed with the relative position of each of the markers 101, 102 and/or the known limitations of the performer's body. Using this information and the visual data provided from the cameras 120-122, the motion tracking unit 150 generates artificial motion data representing the movement of the performer during the motion capture session.
A graphics processing unit 152 renders an animated representation of the performer on a computer display 160 (or similar display device) using the motion data. For example, the graphics processing unit 152 may apply the captured motion of the performer to different animated characters and/or to include the animated characters in different computer-generated scenes. In one implementation, the motion tracking unit 150 and the graphics processing unit 152 are programmable cards coupled to the bus of a computer (e.g., such as the PCI and AGP buses found in many personal computers). One well known company which produces motion capture systems is Motion Analysis Corporation (see, e.g., www.motionanalysis.com).